


Extra

by theweird1



Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2020 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec Advent Calendar 2020, Malec Discord Server, ugly sweaters are the BANE of Magnus' existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: Magnus middle name isExtra, but even he has his limits.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038718
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt Advent Calendar Event over on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x).  
> This chapter is for Day 12: Ugly Sweaters  
> Not beta'd but I hope you like.

“I refuse.” Magnus said, throwing the vile shirt back at Alec. Did he really expect him to wear something as hideous as a Christmas sloth sweater? Did his boyfriend not know him anymore?

“Magnus it is for just one night. Izzy really wanted to have this party. Do you want to disappoint her?” Damn him, he pulled out his trump card. Isabelle and Magnus had hit it off right from the beginning. While he loved Alec with the fury of a thousand suns, he also loved Izzy like the sibling he never had. She meant so much to the warlock who had very few people he would call family.

“But it is hideous!” Alec laughed, the light up tree on his body bouncing as he did. It had lights and bulbs and garland. It looked like a five year old with no artist ability slapped it together in under five seconds.

“That is why it is called an ugly sweater party. Magnus,” Alec put the sloth sweater down and came close to his gorgeous boyfriend. “We all know they are ugly, we would not wear them at any other time of the year. Everyone will have similar sweaters on. It is just one night.”

“But why that one?” Magnus bemoaned the sweater again.

“I thought since...well you are also the best dress that you should-”

“Be the ugliest?”

“No, no. What I mean is you are also so extra and it looks good on you. How would you not be extra with this too.” Alec’ had a point. Magnus was over the top even if it was just a walk through the park. Glitter, satin, lace, he would wear it all proudly. 

Picking the sweater up again he looked the sloth over. It was hideous, but there was something extra about having a sloth on a Christmas sweater, wearing a Santa hat. It was just for one night and Izzy would be happy and Alec would feel like a good boyfriend and brother.

“Fine. I will wear it this once, but you owe me Alexander.” Alec smiled and nodded.

When they arrived at the party Izzy had greeted them at the door and mentioned how nice the sweater was. She was wearing a sweater of an elf with a large butt on it. The shirt seemed to be stuffed to emphasize the ass. Other guests had similarly ugly sweaters on. Some looked homemade and others just looked homely.

“See, Magnus. It is just for fun.” Magnus nodded. It was. As much as he hated this sweater it was actually the life of the party. Everyone was coming up to him asking about the sweater. By the time they left the party they were both a little tipsy and Magnus was feeling so much better.

“That was a wonderful party, Alexander.” Once outside they decided to walk a ways before portaling home. They were holding hands when Alec pulled Magnus in for a kiss.

“Well I like that.” Alec chuckled and blushed. 

“That is only part of the IOU.” Magnus brows went up.

“Then I would like to see the other part of my gift.”


End file.
